I Love Him But Will He Like Me Back?
by starmoonbear
Summary: Beta and Alpha don't seem to like each other in the beggining but what happens if that changes. Beta/Alpha Reiza/Einamu
1. First day of school

**Starmoonbear: Hello people this is my first story about Beta and Alpha so I hope you read it and like it! And if you don't mind please review **

Alpha and Beta has always been sworn enemies for a long time. Now it's a new school year, new teachers, new classes, new classmates. Beta always hated school and the people that's why she only has one friend, Her name was Reiza. Reiza has been her only friend because Beta was always scary when playing soccer and always scared just about everyone except for Reiza.

"I hate school so much," Beta sighed.

"I find it okay, I get to see you almost every day," Reiza said as she smiled at her friend.

"That's the only good part, I mean everyone hates me and I hate them back," Beta said.

"Why don't you start off with a fresh start this year," Reiza said.

"What do you mean by fresh start?" Beta asked.

"What I mean is to try being nice to people for a change," Reiza said.

"Easy for you to say you are always nice to people," Beta sighed.

"Being nice is very easy, try being nice just for today," Reiza said.

"There is no way in this world that will make me..." Beta glanced at Reiza and Reiza had puppy eyes on.

"Eh...um...Okay fine," Beta sighed.

"Yay! People will sure trust you now," Reiza said.

"Let's see how long I will last before I jump out of the school window," Beta and Reiza laughed.

"Oh the class list let's see," Reiza said as she took Beta's hand and pulled her over.

"We're in the same class!" Reiza cheered.

"So is your crush," Beta pointed up as Reiza stop cheering.

"What!" Reiza looked over the class list again.

"Your right, Einamu is on the list," Reiza sighed.

"And so is Alpha! Boy this is going to be a long year," Beta said.

"It's a long year for both of us, I mean what happened if he talks to me in class and the girls start glaring at me since he is the prince of the school, Reiza and Beta sighed.

Soon the bell to go in rang

"Here goes nothing," Beta sighed as she went in to her assigned class.

"AHHH! It's Beta everyone run!" A girl yelled as everyone ran.

"CLASS SETTLE DOWN!" The teacher said as everyone sat down on a random table.

"Okay I have already assigned a seat plan for you," The teacher said as everyone moaned.

"So Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Reiza, Einamu are in one group," The teacher said.

"Oh great just great," Beta and Reiza both said in their head.

They all sat down

"So the big girl is sitting with us this year," Alpha mocked.

"Watch your..." Beta started as Reiza elbowed her arm.

"I-I mean you're so cruel Alpha, I just want to be friends with you," Beta said as she twitched at the same time.

"Oh Alpha don't be so mean to the lady," Gamma scolded at his friend "I'm sorry about my friend but I can be your friend if you want"

"Don't push it.." Beta said as she was interrupted by a ahem by her friend.

"I mean sure, I would **love** to be your friend," Beta said as she broke her pencil she was holding.

"Um I would like us All to get along," Reiza said "Right Beta?"

"R-right," Beta said as she griped on to her school dress.

"Shh the teacher is talking," Einamu said.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Yagami Reina, I will be your homeroom teacher," Reina said as the class nodded.

"Just so you know Bullying, Cheating will be taken very serious in this classroom, Please pick up you class schedule before you leave today," Reina said.

Soon the class bell rang and afternoon classes started.

"What do you have first Beta?" Reiza asked.

"I have French then Science then Drama on day 1," Beta said.

"Dang we only have one class together," Reiza sighed.

"At least we get to see each other in Science," Beta said.

"Your right and homeroom too," Reiza cheered.

"What do you have on day 2?" Beta asked.

"I have History, Gym, health," Reiza said.

"Great we both have gym together," Beta said.

They compared they're schedules then headed to they're lockers.

"It's a good thing that both of our lockers are together," Reiza said as she grabbed her lunch.

"It is isn't it," Beta laughed.

"Hey girlie," A girl said at Reiza

"May I be of any assistance?" Reiza asked.

"Yeah don't act like Einamu will like you, I mean look at you what kind of hairstyle has they're hair covering their eye?" The girl asked as Beta snapped.

"A hairstyle that is better than yours," Beta said.

"Beta please its okay," Reiza said.

"Girl's hurry up at you locker and go outside," The teacher said.

"Y-yes," Reiza said as she locked her locker and took Beta outside.

"Hey Beta," Gamma said.

"Oh Gamma, what's up?" Beta asked.

"My friend Alpha here would like to say something to you," Gamma said as he yanked Alpha to face Beta.

"I want to start over," Alpha said.

"Are you sick or something?" Beta asked.

"No I mean it," Alpha said.

"Hm Alright, Nice to meet you I'm Beta," Beta said as she reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Alpha said as he took her hand.

"Hey Reiza," Einamu said.

"Y-yes may I help y-you," Reiza blushed.

"Well I was hoping if I could eat lunch with your friends today," Einamu asked.

"Yeah sure," Reiza said.

"Great I'll see you in the lunchroom," Einamu said.

"O-okay," Reiza blushed as he walked away.

"What are these feelings inside when I think about Alpha...I hope it's not what I think," Beta thought.

**Starmoonbear: Okay first chapter is done; I hope you liked it and please review if you have the time**


	2. What is this feeling?

Chapter 2

**Starmoonbear: I want to thank everyone who has supported this story by reading it and if you didn't like it I deeply sorry but I hope this story is better than the last chapter so enjoy. Oh I a special thank you to Swag giraffe for your review, which keeps me going, thank you! P.s ****O.c is in this chapter!**

"Okay everyone we have a new student joining us today," Reina said.

"I wonder who it is," Reiza wondered.

"Everyone meet Omega," Reina said as a girl with pink hair came in.

"Hello! Everyone my name is Omega and the fantastic me will be joining you class today..." Omega started as she looked at Beta's table and her eyes sparkled.

"Hey why is she coming this way?" Beta asked.

"I don't know...maybe she wants to be friends," Reiza suggested.

"You boys are the hottest boys I have ever met!" Omega squealed "teacher I would like to sit at this table,"

"I'm sorry but only 5 at a table," Reina said.

"B-but I only like this table," Omega whined.

"I could switch to another table if she really wants to sit in this group," Reiza said.

"Yeah switch her out!" Omega said.

"Reiza are you okay sitting alone?" Reina asked as Reiza wasn't sure of what to say.

"I can sit with her," Beta raised her hand.

"Okay then, girls grab your items in your desk and head over to those two tables," Reina said.

"Okay," The girls replied as they took all their stuff to the other table.

"Yay! I get to sit with the princes this year," Omega cheered.

"Man I wish I could strangle her right now," Reiza thought as Omega hugged Einamu's arm.

"Wow Reiza you could get too," Beta laughed as Reiza lightly hit her arm.

"Okay we both have gym second period, I wonder what we're playing," Beta thought.

"I'll ask the teacher then report back to you," Reiza said.

"Y-you don't have to do that!" Beta stammered.

"Don't worry about, it's great exercise," Reiza said as she started to get pumped up and Beta laughed.

After lunch and after first period

"Beta!" Reiza called as she ran over.

"Reiza! Hey!" Beta said.

"I asked the teacher and he said we are playing soccer today," Reiza said.

"Perfect, I'm going to like this class a lot," Beta smiled evilly.

"Oh no," Reiza sighed as the teacher called the students over.

"Hello class, I am your gym teacher and my name is Mr. Kiyama Hiroto and today we are playing soccer.

"I guessing everyone knows how to play," Hiroto asked as everyone nodded.

"Great then Beta and Omega will be team captains so do 1 round of rock, paper, scissor to see how picks first," Hiroto said as they did rock, paper, scissors and unfortunately Omega have won.

"Oh goodie, I chose Alpha," Omega said.

"Alright then I chose Reiza," Beta said.

"Okay I chose Einamu," Omega said.

"Then I chose Gamma," Beta said.

It sounded like they were having a contest.

"Okay everyone is picked then let's the games begin," Hiroto said as Reiza and Beta did the kick off.

A very confused boy blocked her way, as he looked around all of his classmates were mouthing no don't block her way. The boy got very confused until Beta spoke.

"Don't you know it's rude...To get in a girls way!" Beta said as she quick ran to side and kicked the ball straight into the net.

"T-that's impossible! She must have cheated," Omega cried.

"Beta would never cheat!" Reiza started.

"Really... then...I won't accept defeat!" Omega yelled as she pushed Reiza out away which made her fall as Omega charged.

Beta blocked her way but instead got pushed over a fell until Gamma caught her.

"Hey watch it!" Gamma yelled "Are you okay Beta?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Beta said as she got up "Thanks Gamma"

"No problem Beta," Gamma slightly blushed.

TWEET TWEET TWEEEET

Hiroto blow the whistle which made everyone look his way.

"Omega this is soccer not war play softer please," Hiroto said.

"ARG! It's was going well to..." Omega cried.

Soon gym was over

"Gosh I thought gym would never end," Beta sighed.

"I didn't like it either," Reiza said as Reiza hid her wrist with her school winter sweater.

"Hey just a second, show me your wrist," Beta said as Reiza started sweating.

"W-why nothing's wrong with it," Reiza said as she hid it some more.

Suddenly someone from the back took her wrist which made her cry in pain.

"Einamu!" Reiza said as she blushed.

"Your hurt, why didn't you tell anyone?" Einamu asked.

"I'm fine let go of me," Reiza said.

"I can help you patch it up, It's the end of the day anyways" Einamu said.

"Einamu help her...please" Beta said as she looked at Einamu.

"I will," Einamu said as Beta smiled "Thank you,"

"Reiza I'll get your stuff in your locker for you," Beta said as Reiza nodded.

Beta and Reiza separated ways

With Beta

"Okay...34...26...50" Beta mouthed as she opened Reiza's locker.

"Let's see I got Reiza's lunch bag, her homework, pencil case, and her jacket" Beta said as she took everything a went to the nurses office.

"Ouch...What is this sting that I'm feeling in my arm," Beta thought as she looked at it.

"Ack! I'm bleeding" Beta said as she ran to the nurses office hiding her wound.

"AH! Beta what happened to your arm, that's a pretty deep cut," Reiza said.

"I don't know how that happened" Beta winced as Reiza spread healing lotion on her wound.

"Don't move it to much," Einamu said as he wrapped a bandage around her arm.

"I won't..." Beta then examined Reiza and Einamu.

"Hm I just noticed but you both would look pretty cute as a cute," Beta said as Reiza and Einamu looked at each other and blushed.

"Beta!" Reiza said as she lightly hit her head.

"No hurting a sick person," Beta laughed.

Suddenly Alpha came in

"I knew you would be in here," Alpha said.

"Why? Were you looking for me?" Beta questioned.

"No..Well kinda, I notice you got hurt in gym," Alpha said.

"How did you know that?" Beta asked.

"Well I saw the blood leak though your white uniform top," Alpha said as he pointed at it.

"Oh great, people are going to look at me like I got into a fight or something." Beta sighed.

"Don't worry your jacket would be hiding it," Reiza said.

"I guess..."Beta said

"Anyways I just wanted to make sure your okay," Alpha said as he walked out.

"This feeling again.." Beta thought.

"Hey Beta let's go shopping together," Reiza said.

"Is it clothing shopping," Beta sighed.

"Of course not," Reiza said.

"Then what are we buying?" Beta asked.

"You'll see," Reiza said.

They both went to the shop and brought two diaries. One diary was blue with dolphins on the cover while the other one had a bright yellow sun on it.

"We will both have one to write down what we are feeling lately" Reiza said.

"But why?" Beta asked.

"it feels better to let out your feelings," Reiza said.

"I'll try it," Beta said.

"Yay! it really works, trust me" Reiza said as Beta nodded.

**Starmoonbear: That's it for now! Thank you for reading and please review...You don't have to if you don't want to **


	3. I love you Alpha

Chapter 3

**Starmoonbear: Hello everyone! Geez I haven't updated this in forever so here it is and um this is the last chapter of this story sorry about that **

"Okay let's see if the writing diary thing really works," Beta said as she opened up here so called diary "She said write my thoughts and feelings on this so here goes..." Beta said as she began writing. Soon "I'm done! Now let's read this over," Beta said as she skimmed though it. Beta was blushing the whole time as she read it "This can't possibly be correct right?" Beta said as she kept reading it over and over again "Oh dear it's true, I think I fell for Alpha" Beta said in shock as someone tapped her on the back which started her quite a bit. Beta looked up at and she saw Orca "Orca thank goodness it's you," Beta sighed in relief as her friend looked at her book "what do you have there?" Orca asked as Beta quickly closed it shut "it's nothing," Beta said as Orca looked at her in suspicion "nothing huh?" Orca said as Beta nodded "Yes it's nothing at all," Beta said "It's your diary right," Orca said as Beta looked at her in a shocked face "I'm right aren't I?" Orca asked as Beta nodded "You can't hide it from me," Orca said as she chuckled "Hey Girls," Reiza waved as she walked over to them "um Reiza why is Einamu holding your hand?" Orca asked "Oh dear I didn't tell you guys yet but Einamu and I and in a relationship right now," Reiza said as Beta and Orca's brain was still processing the words in to their heads "EHHHHH!" They both yelled as Reiza shushed them "I know we're outside but could you guys please quite it down a little?" Reiza asked as they both nodded "So Beta how's you diary coming along?" Reiza asked as Beta blushed "I think I like Alpha," Beta quietly said but was loud enough for her to hear "Really? I'm so happy for you!" Reiza squealed and Beta blushed harder "I think you should tell him today," Reiza said "Today! Already?" Beta asked as Reiza nodded "if you don't hurry he might get taken," Reiza said as she pushed Beta over to the school where Alpha was reading his book "Good luck Beta!" Reiza called as Beta blushed harder than ever "H-Hello," Beta greeted as he looked away from his book "Hello," Alpha greeted back "Is there anything you need?" Alpha asked "No it's nothing it's just that I wanted to tell you that I – I really l-like you," Beta said as he started to blush as well "is this some kind of prank?" Alpha asked and Beta shook her head no "I see...I guess I kinda like you a lot too," Alpha blushed as he looked away "Really?" Beta asked and he nodded his head yes and Beta hugged him and He blushed some a deep crimson color "Yay congrats guys!" Reiza cheered as it started the two "Great job bud," Einamu laughed as he patted Alpha back "Now the only one left is now Orca," Reiza said as everyone looked at her "Nope not going to work, I don't like any one and I even if I did they would be the one confessing to me, if it the guy I like is the person then I would be dating," Orca said as she crossed her arms and everyone laughed.

**Starmoonbear: Hey guys sorry I had to end this so soon, I'm starting to get really busy these day and I sorry that I didn't add paragraphs in this I was in quite a hurry, Sorry about that. **


End file.
